Juste pour les foutre ensemble
by Flubb
Summary: Je pense que le titre est suffisement explicite!YAOÏ (one-shot)


Titre : Juste pour les foutres ensemble

Auteur : Flubb l'OGNI (Objet Gluant Non Identifié).

Base : Le seigneur (celui des anneaux bien entendu).

Genre : euh... Comic ? Romantique ? Débile ? En tout cas Yaoï et un chouia OOC.

Disclaimer : moi ce qui m'intrigue, c'est que Tolkien ai put inventer de tel bishônen ...

JUSTE POUR LES FOUTRES ENSEMBLES

Au coin du feu, la compagnie pansait ses plaies, que ce soit la perte de Gandalf ou leurs nombreuses semaines passées à bouffer des racines.

Mais en Lothlorien, tout ces souvenirs paraissaient lointains : le porteur de l'anneau souriait sans froncer les sourcils, Grand-Pas avait quitté son air sérieux et renfermé pour redevenir le jeune Aragorn, et Legolas semblait avoir retrouvé un petit nuage elfique qu'on ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Il y passait même beaucoup de temps.

Aragorn s'était enfoncé au plus profond de son fauteuil et observait tour à tour ce qui devait être ses amis, et qui le suivaient, pour ainsi dire, les yeux fermés depuis leur sortie de la Moïra.

Frodon avait fini par, sinon l'apprécier, lui faire confiance. Sam s'était bien évidemment rangé au même avis que son maître. Merry et Pipin suivaient le mouvement, même si on était en droit de se demander s'ils prenaient l'affaire au sérieux. Les deux Hobits étaient parfois un peu agaçants mais, il faut bien le reconnaître, assez sympathiques. Boromir était là, sans qu'on sache trop pourquoi, et paraissait prêt à défier tout le monde. Gimli semblait extrêmement heureux de trouver compagnie auprès de l'Elfe et d'Aragorn. Qu'en à Legolas... Il semblait en bonne entente avec à peu près tout le monde, même Aragorn (niark ! Niark ! Niark !), mais allez savoir ce qu'il pensait de plus.

Puis il se mit à penser à Arwen... Quand se verraient-ils ?

Le seigneur encore inconnu du Gondor tirait machinalement sur sa pipe, quand une main douce et fine se posa sur son bras. Sortant des limbes de son fauteuil, il s'aperçut que ce geste venait de Legolas : «Un Elfe vous appelle» lui dit le blond sans autres explications. Il retira vivement sa main, et Aragorn se leva pour rejoindre un Elfe à la chevelure châtain-claire et à la mâchoire volontaire (malheureusement, chez lui il n'y avait que la mâchoire de volontaire).

L'Elfe l'emmena près de Galadriel qui, pour des raisons occultes, souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui. L'autochtone inconnu le laissa devant un portillon de larges feuilles rouges et or, que le brun poussa d'une main maladroite. Il se retrouva dans une clairière aménagée où tout laissait croire que c'était le jardin personnel de la dame de Lothlorien. S'avançant prudemment pour ne pas abîmer la pelouse, Aragorn rejoignit Galadriel qui s'était assise sous un saule, à coté d'un minuscule ruisseaux :

-Bienvenu Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. L'interpellé s'inclina poliment, et attendit la suite. Je vous ai fait appeler pour vous annoncer une nouvelle capitale. Mauvaise, précisa-t-elle. Des messagers viennent m'annoncer que Sarouman a décidé de délocaliser l'Isengard.

Aragorn ouvrit des yeux ronds, et ce décida à réagir :

- Mais... Je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?!?

- Le maître de l'Isengard, en dictateur convaincu, veut étendre son pouvoir sur toutes les Terres du Milieu. Pour cela, il a décidé de créer des tours de surveillance reliées entre elles et à l'Isengard. Laissez le faire, et le Porteur ne sera pas plus qu'une mouche au milieu d'une toile d'araignée.

-Que peut-on faire ? Demanda courageusement Aragorn.

- Voyez-vous, Sarouman est comme tout le monde : Il ne tient pas à perdre son fric. Alors avant de mettre à bien son projet, il a décidé de faire une étude de marché. Il a d'abord construit une seule de ces tours noires déchirant le ciel, afin de tester la notoriété de l'Isengard. Si cette forteresse-prototype tombe, il renoncera à son projet, et entre nous je le comprends car à sa place je n'aimerai pas être sur-endettée.

- Mais il ne doit pas être si simple de la détruire, commenta l'Homme avec un sens pratique.

- Ah ça, j'en sais rien. Démerdez-vous.

- Bien... Dit le Rôdeur avec précaution, je verrais ce que je peux faire. De combien de vos Elfes puis-je disposer ?

-Aucun, l'anneau c'est pas mes oignons après tout. Puisqu'on ne m'a pas donné le premier rôle, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous aiderai !

Aragorn préféra garder la face en la laissant débiter ces inepties d'adolescente, et posa la question qui l'intriguait :

- Mais si vous ne voulez pas nous aider, pourquoi m'avoir révélé l'existence

de cette tour menaçante et noire et déchirant le ciel ?

- Ben parce que ça fait tache dans mon beau paysage, tiens !

- Ah bon... Vos desseins m'apparaissent plus clairement, dit-il en s'inclinant brièvement, supportant mal le fait que la reine Elfe se serve de lui. Je vous demanderai simplement de bien vouloir héberger la compagnie le temps de mon absence.

Puis il se retira, perplexe et exaspéré devant l'impossibilité de la tâche. Il rejoignit Legolas et Gimli, qui papotaient au pied d'un arbre. Ou plutôt, il rejoignit Gimli qui déblatérait gentiment tandis que Legolas n'écoutait que d'une oreille trop discrète.

Ne se sentant pas d'affronter les réactions excessives du nain, Aragorn préféra attendre que le blond se retrouve seul, ce qui, en fait, relevait du miracle. Il s'assit à son tour derrière un arbre, et laissa son esprit vagabonder en une succession de pensées incohérentes.

Après un temps indéterminé, Frodon et Bilbon assaillirent Gimli qui reporta toute sa parole sur eux, permettant à l'Elfe de s'évader. Aragorn le suivit, remarquant que Legolas semblait flotter plus qu'il ne marchait, tant il était peu présent avec ce qui l'entourait. Les mains dans les poches, le blond finit par s'adosser contre un arbre.

Grand-Pas se faufila juste à coté de lui, mais il fallut de longues minutes à Legolas pour remarquer qu'il y avait quelqu'un à coté de lui. Lorsque se fut fait, il se fendit d'un sourire :

-Que vaut cet air soucieux à notre seigneur ?

-Rien... dit le brun en s'empêchant de rougir avant de lui expliquer la délocalisation, l'étude de marché, et le peu d'effectif dont il disposait.

- Ce n'est pas une épreuve facile que vous donne la dame de Lothlorien, fit remarquer Legolas

- Certes non. Il faudra aussi que j'en fasse part au reste de la compagnie. Et, euh... j'avais espéré que vous seriez d'accord pour m'accompagner... Avec Gimli, bien entendu, puisque de toute façon il ne vous quitte pas.

- Avec joie ! s'empressa de répondre l'Elfe, du moment que c'est vous qui nous guidez...

Cette fois si, le Rôdeur rougit pour de bon, en notant au passage l'amitié du blond. Puis il baragouina un truc du style « bahsivoulditenfintanpir'tournon voir Gimli ! », et Legolas opina sans se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas compris, son petit nuage semblant plus intéressant que tout le reste. Une fois les autres avertis, Gimli les accompagna évidemment sans problème. Il fut décidé qu'ils partiraient le lendemain matin, à l'aube. A trois ils avaient toutes les chances d'y arriver !

Aragorn se réveilla dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, fidèle à son horloge interne réglée comme une pendule. Il se leva pour réveiller ses compagnons de voyage, quand il s'aperçut qu'il était l'objet d'une attention poussée. Se retournant, il découvrit Legolas qui l'observait, bien réveillé.

- Vous n'avez pas dormi ? Demanda-t-il poliment à l'Elfe, tant pour le faire revenir sur terre que pour qu'il interrompe l'examination du moindre de ces gestes.

- Si, répondit le blond d'une voix lointaine, quelques heures amplement suffisantes.

Un temps, et puis :

- Pourquoi m'observez-vous si minutieusement ? Demanda le brun en farfouillant dans un sac.

- Observer, c'est connaître. Lança philosophiquement Legolas.

Aragorn s'abstint de demander ce qu'il y avait à connaître et passa rapidement sa tenue de voyage, gêné par le regard à la fois attentif et indifférent que l'Elfe gluait sur lui.

Le seigneur du Gondor tira Gimli du lit, et ils attendirent avec patience que celui-ci ait fini de grogner et d'enfiler ces bottes. Aragorn en profita pour préparer leur maigre bagage, et quand il revint cinq minutes plus tard il trouva un Gimli baillant et ronchonnant, et un Elfe qui finissait de tresser ces cheveux.

Le soleil était encore à demi caché par l'horizon, et ils marchaient en direction des écuries lorsque Gimli demanda :

- Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit où se trouvait cette tour Ork, Aragorn.

- Pour commencer maître nain, je pense que votre hache n'aura pas que des Orks à trancher, ce serait trop beau. Sinon, cette forteresse se trouve à la frontière du Rohan, de l'autre côté des bois d'Enedwaith. Une fois sortis de Lothlorien, nous traverserons d'abord les vastes plaines de Rhûn, puis l'Enedwaith... Répondit lymphatiquement Aragorn.

- L'atlas vivant a parlé ! Glissa malicieusement Legolas.

Le brun éclata de rire et poussa la porte des écuries. Il monta sur un grand cheval pré-attelé, laissant aux autres le soin de choisir un cheval. Legolas ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le sien, et s'apprêter à hausser courageusement Gimli en croupe, mais ce dernier protesta :

- Non, non, non, mon ami ! Dit-il à l'Elfe, je veux profiter de ce voyage qui est de moindre importance pour apprendre à monter, ça me sera bien utile pour de futurs combats.

Aragorn et Legolas manquèrent de s'étrangler et à douter des facultés mentales de leur compagnon en entendant les mots « moindre importance », mais ils ne dirent rien et Legolas se contenta d'atteler un vieux cheval particulièrement calme et petit. Il jucha Gimli en haut de sa monture, et ils commencèrent leur épique voyage.

Le trio ne tarda pas à sortir du village Elfe, et à parcourir tranquillement (obligé avec Gimli) les coins désertiques de la légendaire forêt.

En tête, Aragorn s'était refermé sur ses pensées. Suivait Legolas, qui s'était envolé dans ses pensées, et Gimli, qui se parlait tout seul devant tant de solitude.

La futée de Lothlorien s'étendait à présent derrière eux, et les trois inséparables (malgré eux) parcouraient à présent les interminables plaines du pays de Rhun. La terre s'étendait sous leurs pieds, si plate qu'ils pouvaient, même d'ici, distinguer les arbres du bois d'Enedwaith qui se situaient pourtant à plusieurs journées de chevauchée. D'un vert-de-gris, les herbes, si rases soient-elles, s'acharnaient à vouloir se dresser sous les sabots des chevaux, et semblaient faire un écho lugubre au moindre souffle de vent. Ces paysages avaient aussi une nette tendance à foutre le cafard, aussi les chevaliers n'avaient pas le cœur à parler (même Gimli !). En cette heure, ils avançaient au galop comme des automates, ou des hommes condamnés à accomplir une tâche particulièrement fastidieuse et inutile. Leur moral remonta un peu avec la nuit, qui dissimulait l'influence de l'herbe.

Ils firent une halte, car le Rôdeur fut bien obligé de remarquer la tête dodelinante de Legolas, et la proche anémie de Gimli. Ils mangèrent un peu de Lambas (pour changer), et s'enveloppèrent dans leurs manteaux pour sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il faisait nuit. Ce fut la côte de maille grinçante de Gimli qui réveilla Aragorn, lorsque le nain se mit sur son séant. Legolas ne dormait déjà plus, et le barbu le rejoignit. Grand-Pas ne bougea pas, et il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre :

- Hum hum, euh...Fit Gimli tout gêné. Il faut croire que la nuit attire les confidences mon bon Elfe. Vous avez dû remarquer que j'admire tout particulièrement la dame Galadriel (à savoir : dans le bouquin, Gimli est plus ou moins amoureux de Galadriel. Atroce, hein ?)...

- En effet, dit Legolas en souriant.

- Et, euh...dit le nain en rougissant sous sa barbe, j'aurai voulu en savoir plus sur euh... L'amour chez Elfes... acheva-t-il enfin.

Silence pendant lequel Legolas affichait toujours son sourire Colgate.

- Aimez-vous ? Legolas ? Demanda Gimli. Les yeux de l'Elfe s'embrasèrent d'une étrange étincelle qu'Aragorn ne put voir, et il répondit :

- Oh ! Mais assurément que j'aime, Gimli ! Comme tout Elfe, je suis amoureux de la nature, et de la forêt... Et bien évidemment il y a aussi Elendil, notre étoile bien aimée...

- Ha ! Ha ha ha !!! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, fit Gimli plié en deux. Je voulais parler de l'amour que l'on éprouve envers une certaine personne, celui que vous contez dans maintes chansons ! Ha ha !

-Et bien... Non... Non, je ne crois pas. Enfin, je ne sais pas... Vous parlez bien d'un amour comme celui entre Arwen et Aragorn ?

Le seigneur du Gondor, qui pensait à tout sauf à cet exemple, manqua de s'étouffer. Il toussa violemment, et se retourna vers les deux compères, faisant toujours semblant de dormir.

De son pas le plus silencieux, Legolas se leva et alla repousser les mèches brunes qui étaient tombées devant le visage d'Aragorn. Il laissa au passage sa main effleurer la peau de l'Homme, qui frémit à ce contact. Puis il revint s'asseoir à coté de Gimli, et dit d'une voix songeuse :

- Non, je n'ai jamais été amoureux. Et quand bien même je le serai, je ne suis même pas sûr que je m'en rendrais compte.

- Vous ? Vous vous n'êtes jamais tombé amoureux ? Fit remarquer Gimli aberré.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que si, peut-être pas.

Aragorn décida d'interrompre là leur conversation, et il se leva en jouant à merveille l'étonnement de celui qui croyait se lever le premier (ce type aurait dû être acteur...).

- Gimli ! S'écria-t-il, déjà debout !

- Et oui, le sommeil agité...

- Bonjour Aragorn... Dit elfiquememt le blond tandis que son leader passait devant lui.

- Bonjour Legolas. Pas trop dormi ? Répondit-il dans la même langue.

Le blond sourit à cette remarque amicale. La journée s'annonçait bien...

Ils chevauchèrent toute la journée, et au rythme de la conversation entre Gimli et Legolas. Aragorn qui les précédait, ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. Ces derniers temps, il s'était, à sa grande surprise, aperçu qu'il désirait devenir véritablement ami avec l'Elfe. Malheureusement pour lui (et pour nous), il n'avait jamais était très sociable (d'ailleurs c'était déjà un miracle qu'il fut amoureux d'Arwen), et préférait souvent paraître soucieux en renfrogné, plutôt que de prendre le risque de se montrer. Ils n'étaient déjà pas beaucoup à l'apprécier (qu'il est complexé...). Mais il n'y faisait généralement pas attention, préférant souvent être seul. Il avait bien évidemment des compagnons de voyage, mais sans plus. Faisait exception à cette règle ; Arwen (nia nia niaaa !!!), et, il l'aurai aimé, Legolas.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée quand les trois cavaliers se rejoignirent pour avancer de front, et quand Aragorn passa les quelques heures restantes à participer un minimum à la conversation. Puis la journée succéda à la première, tout aussi grise et morne, à se demander s'il s'était écoulé une ou deux journées. Les étoiles se mirent à briller, et l'Homme, l'Elfe et le Nain se couchèrent.

Il semblait à Aragorn qu'il avait à peine fermé les yeux, que déjà le blond l'extirpait brutalement de son sommeil. Il avait beau dormir très peu, ce n'était pas une raison pour le réveiller !

- Vite ! Levez-vous ! expliqua Legolas à toute vitesse, un troupeau d'Orks arrive ! Il faut s'éloigner rapidement !

- Vous voulez fuir ! S'enflamma Aragorn qui avait le réveil difficile, je ne pensais pas ça de vous Legolas !

(A ce moment, Gimli arrête de ronfler pour se réveiller)

- Non, pas fuir ! répondit le blond un peu irrité, mais s'écarter : Ce sont eux qui fuient des gobelins.

Le Rôdeur refusa de comprendre ce qui se passait (à moins qu'il ne veuille tout simplement faire plaisir à son Lego), et annonça en espérant qu'il donnerait la bonne réponse :

- Très bien... Allons dans le village, à droite. Ils n'iront pas jusqu'ici.

D'aucun me dirons qu'ils auraient put dormir au village. A ceux-là je répondrai : Nan nan nan ! Primo, ils aiment avoir la forme des cailloux imprimer dans leur dos le matin, deusio, ils ont peur du noir donc ils ont besoin de la lumière des étoiles et de la nuit, tertio, ils sont clostro (j'fais des rimes !), et quatro c'est pas donné une nuit d'Hôtel !

Bref... J'en étais où...à oui :

Ils atteignirent le village assez vite, et tournèrent un peu dans les rues désertes de cet îlot d'habitations avant de trouver la minuscule auberge qui trônait sur la place centrale.

Legolas déposa les chevaux à l'écurie, et le brun poussa vaillement la porte de l'auberge.

Ils tombèrent sur une pièce qui occupait tout le rez-de-chaussée, et qui contenait sûrement la moitié du village, plus les voyageurs. A gauche s'étendait un vieux bar en bois qui s'imposait sur toute la largeur de la pièce. Le reste de la salle servait à entasser pelle-mêlle tables et clients. Il devait sûrement y avoir un escalier qui menait aux étages, mais ce dernier été caché aux arrivants par l'imposant nuages de fumées gris-bleu. Malgré la nappe de brouillard, Gimli réussit à distinguer quelque chose : « Mais que vois-je ! Des voyageurs nains ! Messieurs, passez cette fin de nuit en tête-à-tête, je m'en vais retrouver ces compatriotes ! ». Peut-être que sa petite taille lui permettait de voir sous la fumée...

Restés seuls, Legolas et Aragorn dénichèrent une table, et commandèrent deux chopes de bière. La boisson était acre et rance, mais ils la burent en silence. Très vite, le seigneur du Gondor se sentit gêné. Il sentait bien qu'il devait dire quelque chose plutôt que de rester là à contempler le fond de son verre, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Et il n'avait pas non plus envie d'entamer un de ces dialogues platoniques qui rendent les conversations encore pires que le silence.

Il leva la tête, et constata que Legolas suffoquait à moitié, réprimant avec difficulté une quinte de toux (force 5 sur l'échelle de Richter) :

- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet

- Si si... Lui répondit le blond. Juste la fumée que je ne supporte pas bien.

- Et vous n'auriez pas put me le dire, non ? Lui reprocha Aragorn, venez, nous sortons.

Et il obligea l'Elfe à le suivre, et ils pénétrèrent dans l'arrière-cour. Elle était tout aussi sale que l'intérieur, et ils s'assirent au bas d'une volée de marche. Le Rôdeur cherchait toujours un sujet de discussion, mais ce fut Legolas qui se pencha vers lui. Désignant une porte cochère sous laquelle un couple s'enlaçait, il demanda : « dites-moi beau brun, vous ne voudriez pas faire pareil ? ». Naaaaaaaaaaan !!! Ça, c'est ce que votre esprit de yaoïste fantasme. En fait, il demanda :

- Dites-moi, Aragorn, lequel de ces deux jeunes gens et une femme ?

Le 'beau brun' le regarda de travers, et répondit incrédule :

- Mais, aucun des deux... Il s'agit d'un couple Gay.

- Gai ? Répéta le blond sans comprendre, c'est plutôt logique mais...

- Euh... Non, repris le brun décontenancé, ils son Gay...un couple homo... Deux hommes, quoi... Pas de femme

- Mais comment c'est possible ? Dit Legolas en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Tiens... Se dit Grand-Pas, les Elfes aurait-ils l'esprit si étroit ? » Mais l'étonné repris :

Gimli m'a dit que quand deux personnes s'aiment, elles sont heureuses et se marient, puis font des enfants ! Mais là, avec deux Hommes ça... Pose des problèmes ! Acheva Legolas limite paniqué.

Aragorn nota au passage la vision de l'amour très personnelle du Nain, et il aurait souri si le blond ne paraissait pas si affolé. Précisons qu'on ne rencontre pas tous les jours un Elfe qui ne comprend rien à l'amour, et qui considère ça comme relevant du surnaturel ! Finalement il dit:

- Disons... Que ce n'est pas exactement ça... Parfois (voire souvent) deux personnes qui s'aiment ont simplement envie d'être ensemble, ça suffit à les rendre heureuses, et ... Parfois, il arrive qu'un homme préfère les hommes. C'est ça un gay...

- Mmmh... Fit simplement Legolas

- Ca vous éclaire ? S'enquit Aragorn

- Si on veut... Répondit-il. Mais être... Gay, c'est courant ?

- Non. Dit le brun avec gravité (on se demande pourquoi...)

- Pourquoi ? demanda l'Elfe curieux (on se demande pourquoi aussi...)

- Pour les mêmes raisons qui vous ont effrayées au début, expliqua-t-il patiemment, parce que la plupart des gens sont convaincus que si on s'aime il faut fonder une famille, et voient donc d'un très mauvais oeil de se faire plaisir comme ça. Certains pensent même que cela va directement à l'encontre de Dieu, et donc que c'est s'allier au diable (quoi que je ne suis pas certaine que le concept de Dieu existe, puisque les persos Tolkienesques passent leur temps à vénérer des épées et des étoiles). En tous cas, Aragorn a fini de délirer là-dessus).

- Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda Legolas. Aragorn, qui croyait avoir était clair, précisa :

- Moi ça m'est égal. C'est leur histoire, pas la mienne. Je ne rejetterais pas quelqu'un pour ça.

- Oui, s'entêta Legolas, mais si vous-même en veniez à tomber amoureux d'un homme, comment réagiriez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Aragorn en toute sincérité, étonné par la perspicacité de l'Elfe. Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Sûrement que j'aurais un peu de mal à l'accepter, car vous vous doutez bien qu'on n'aime pas un homme et une femme pour les mêmes raisons ni de la même manière (comment il sait tout ça), mais je pense que je finirais par m'y faire...

Legolas se renferma dans une bulle à présent chaotique, sans faire part au brun de ses conclusions. Le seigneur du Gondor, lui, était en train d'admirer la longueur de leur communication, et se disait que se serai bien que ça continue, quand l'Elfe parla à nouveau : « Aragorn ?» Appela-t-il d'une voix timide. « Ah ! Vous voilà ! Les interrompit une fois de plus Gimli-le-nain-puant, la soirée a été courte, mais l'aube approche et je pensais que nous devrions repartir ». Legolas bondit comme un ressort, et ils s'en allèrent tous trois récupérer leurs chevaux.

Ils reprirent la route là où ils l'avaient laissée, entamant la dernière chevauchée avant d'atteindre la 'succursale' de l'Isengard. Les derniers lambeaux de nuit s'évanouirent, mais l'air encore humide restait frais. Gimli, qui avait reçu des nouvelles de son peuple était intarissable, et je mets sur le compte de son engouement le fait qu'il ne remarqua pas que Legolas ne l'écoutait pas. Encore et toujours devant eux, Aragorn se demandait si leur conversation de la veille n'avait pas été un rêve, quand un vieillard en haillons se matérialisa littéralement devant, un gros registre sous le bras :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le brun en posant une main sur Anduril

- C'est pour le recensement... Anonna la relique en guise de réponse. Il continua sous les yeux éberlués des trois autres :

- Alors alors... filium et Pater. Commençons par vous :

- Euh... Gimli, fils de Gloïn (griffonne, griffonne)

- Vous ?

- A... Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn (griffonne, griffonne)

- Très bien. Et ?

- Legolas, fils de je sais pas qui...

- Le...go...las... fils de... Jsépaki. Merci mes bons messieurs, vous êtes à présent déclarés dans le registre des terres du milieu. Pour la datte de naissance, c'est 50 centimes de plus. Bonne fin de journée...

Puis il disparut comme il était venu. Les trois amis se mirent d'accord illico pour occulter ce qui venait de se passer, et à croire en l'existence des extraterrestres.

L'Enedwaith s'étendait à présent à leur droite, marquant la limite entre les plaines de Rhûn et les terres du Rohan. Ils obliquèrent donc, et ne mirent pas longtemps à se retrouver sous les arbres. Une jolie forêt, plutôt clairsemée, mais qui selon Legolas était formé d'arbre dégénérescents. Ils avaient eu droit à dix minutes de silence, quand Gimli s'exclama :

- STOP !!!

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Legolas

- Il y a que ce que j'ingurgite ne peut pas rester indéfiniment dans mon ventre.

Aragorn leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que Gimli se cassait la gueule de son cheval plus qu'il n'en descendait, ce qui le faisait ressembler à une tortue sur le dos. Legolas l'aida à se relever, et il disparut une vingtaine de mètres plus loin.

L'Elfe était déjà reparti dans ces rêves, mais Aragorn était décidé à en profiter. S'approchant du blond, il engagea la conversation mais pas du tout comme il l'imaginait :

- Legolas, dit-il en le faisant revenir de loin

-Oui ?

- Vous me paraissait bien rêveur ces temps si, que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Rien de particulier je pense, répondit Legolas, je suis d'un naturel très rêveur, même pour un Elfe, voilà tout.

- Il n'empêche que vous n'étiez pas comme ça avant notre arrivée en Lothlorien... Dit Aragorn d'un ton faussement banal.

- Disons que la forêt m'a permis de me retrouver, dit l'Elfe sur le ton joyeux et rêveur qu'il adoptait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.

- Parce que vous vous étiez perdu ? Ne pu s'empêcher de dire le Rôdeur, c'est possible ça ?

- Oui c'est possible, fit Legolas en souriant. C'est possible quand un Elfe oublie qu'il en est un et devient peu à peu un homme.

- Ah ! Un coup de déprime, quoi... Simplifia le brun. Puis il posa une des questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête aussi bruyamment qu'un cheval de traie :

- dites-moi Legolas, je me suis aperçu de cela il y a quelques heures : vous avez des parents ?

- Et bien... A vrai dire, non. Enfin je ne les connais pas.

- Que savez-vous deux, si ça ne vous ennui pas.

- Un soir, un groupe d'Elfe est venu au royaume Silvestre, tous extrêmement fatigués.

On leur a trouvé des chambres, et je naquis cette nuit là. Le lendemain matin, plus aucune trace de ces Elfes. Personne ne sait d'où ils viennent, ni qui ils sont, et ils paraissaient s'être volatilisés plus que d'être partis. On m'a raconté qu'ils avaient l'apparence de vagabonds, ou de voyageurs, avec des habits ressemblants à ceux des Rôdeurs. En tout cas, j'ai acquis la conviction qu'ils ne venaient pas des Terres du Milieu.

- Et comment avez-vous grandi ? Demanda Aragorn, imperturbable

- Je me suis fait adopter par le royaume Silvestre, passant de maison en maison là où j'étais apprécié. Vers douze ans, je fus capable de me servir des chevaux, et me mis à parcourir les Terres du Milieu. Je pris très vite le goût des voyages, allant toujours plus loin, toujours plus longtemps. Mais je finis toujours par revenir au royaume Silvestre.

Aragorn lui laissa un instant de répit et reprit :

- Une dernière chose, hier pendant notre conversation, j'ai cru comprendre que vous ne connaissiez rien à l'amour...

- Bah ! Fit Legolas en rougissant, comme je voyageais, j'ai grandi loin des autres enfants, et personne n'a pris la peine de me l'expliquer. Tout simplement.

- Et ça vous intéresse ? Demanda le brun amusé.

- Un peu... Comme tout le monde, non ?

- Oui, oui, bien sur... Le rassura Grand-Pas en retenant à grand peine son fou rire. Mais, si je ne m'abuse, un Elfe orphelin, pour qui l'amour est une notion inconnue, et en plus de ça voyageur et très rêveur, ça ne se rencontre pas tous les jours !

- Ah, ça ! Quand on est bizarre, c'est pour la vie !

Ils rirent pour de bon, et quand Aragorn se fut calmé, Legolas demanda avec sérieux :

- Aragorn, qu'est ce que cela fait... D'être amoureux.

L'interrogé resta un instant coi devant une telle question. Comment expliquer un sentiment ?

Il se ressaisit, et traita la demande. Que pouvait-il ressentir envers Arwen...

- Quand on aime une personne, on a envie d'être proche, physiquement, et mentalement (il fait bien de préciser), on veut la protéger et la rassurer, mais en même tant on aimerait bien qu'elle le fasse aussi. On a peur pour cette personne, on est heureux en la voyant heureuse...Difficile à expliquer. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est quand même une sensation agréable. Après...

Il retint sa phrase, se demandant s'il fallait parler du concret.

-... Après les chansons m'en on assez dites. Compléta-t-il (faut pas croire, les Elfes aussi ils ont des contes pervers !). Mais, reprit-il véritablement troublé, je ressens tout ça pour vous...

Le cœur du Rôdeur manqua un battement, se demandant si l'Elfe se foutait de sa gueule ou s'il manquait de tact, et finit par préciser :

- Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que quand on aime, ça se sent. Il n'y a pas de réaction, il n'y a rien. C'est juste là, point.

- Vous croyez... Fit timidement Legolas qui venait de réaliser ce que sous-entendaient ces précédents propos.

- C'est à vous de voir. En tout cas je suis surpris que vous teniez autant à moi, dit le brun en essayant de ne pas faire d'ambiguïté, juste avant de se faire interrompre par Gimli, qui passait en trombe devant les deux futurs amants.

- Ah ! Vous voilà ! Lâcha Aragorn, il vous en aura fallut du temps, on faillit s'inquiéter.

- Constipation ! Cracha le Nain avec rage. Aragorn et Legolas remontèrent sur leur cheval, riant à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Gimli refusait de comprendre pourquoi.

Ils repartirent vers le cœur de l'Enedwaith, car il leur restait encore quelques miles avant de pouvoir s'opposer aux lubies Stalinistes de Sarouman.

Le soleil commençait à pencher sérieusement vers l'ouest (heures d'été), lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin de l'autre côté de la forêt. Le paysage avait changé du tout au tout, et ils pouvaient à présent contempler un paysage de plaines vertes, souvent coupées par des collines et des vallées. Cette vision panoramique était malheureusement tranchée par le beffroi Isengardien, une centaine de mètres devant eux, qui aurait pourtant put servir de belvédère.

Ce joyau de la construction néo-capitaliste (« néo » si on tient compte que ça se passe en Rohan) se dressait plutôt loin au-dessus de leurs têtes. La tour avait une base triangulaire, et tout l'édifice été soutenu par trois piliers de bois. Les murs étaient constitués d'un enduis noir et rugueux qui n'était pas connu dans ces régions ( effectivement, cette substance n'existe que sur les routes du Mordor, et c'est la première fois qu'un plouc se sert du goudron pour ériger des murs). Gimli fit judicieusement remarquer que ça ressemblait à un préfabriqué et que ou Sarouman n'était vraiment pas sûr de son projet, ou il ferait bien d'augmenter le loyer pour renflouer les caisses de son foutu pays. Les deux autres approuvèrent judicieusement, et ils repartirent à l'ombre des arbres pour préparer leur attaque désespérée, pour ne pas dire mission suicide (tan tan...Tantantan-tan tananaaaaaaaaa). De là où ils avaient installé leur bivouac, Legolas leur décrivit ce qu'il voyait. D'après le mirifique bleu de ces yeux (enfin la pupille noire et derrière les capteurs, mais ça le fait de suite moins), il y avait une poignée d'Hommes qui dirigeaient à peu près cent Orks et Gobelins. Avec Aragorn le blond conclut que s'ils avaient un téléphone portable, ils auraient volontiers appelé Mc Giver.

La nuit tomba (BAHOUM !) sur la conversation du blond et du barbu, et tous deux s'endormirent tandis qu'Aragorn cherchait toujours une solution pour ne pas se faire tuer, autre que faire demi-tour (j'espère que ce jeune seigneur à beaucoup d'imagination, parce que moi pas).

Il fallait agir de nuit... Peut-être même cette nuit. La garde serait facile à abattre, et ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. En revanche, détruire la tour serait beaucoup plus dur. Voyons... Il faudrait briser un pilier. Fort bien... Comment on fait pour ne pas attirer l'attention ?

Aragorn fut un instant distrait, lorsqu'il regarda dormir Legolas, qui diffusait une douce clarté autour de lui, et Gimli, que l'on aurait aisément confondu avec une souche morte couverte de mousse. Une ébauche d'idée lui vint à l'esprit... La seule sortie étant une petite porte en bois presque en face d'eux. Il leur serait facile de la bloquer silencieusement à l'aide des bâtons qui traînaient aux alentours du bâtiment. Ils commenceraient ensuite à abattre le pilier, tandis que les lourdeaux seraient coincés à l'intérieur. Quand ils parviendront à sortir, ce qui devrait se faire assez rapidement, Aragorn comptait sur le fait qu'ils soient désorganisés et encore endormis. Gimli continuerait alors de hacher, tandis que Legolas et lui les retiendraient. Et advienne ce qui pourra. De toutes façons, le ranger avait la flemme de chercher une autre solution à ce casse-tête.

Aragorn réveilla l'Elfe, puis le Nain, et exposa son plan. Les deux autres s'en remirent à lui, et ils se mirent en marche, la gorge sèche. Les seuls bruits provenaient des quelques ordres que murmurait de temps à autre Aragorn.

Comme prévu, Legolas tua les deux veilleurs sans même qu'ils aient eu le temps de crier. Puis ils avancèrent le dos courbé, récupérant au passage les armes de la garde, qui étaient un croisement indéfinissable entre une hache et une faux. Pesant de tout leur poids, ils finirent par encastrer un bon nombre de bouts de bois en travers de la porte, se demandant si ça serait d'une quelconque utilité face à une centaine d'ennemis. Rasant les murs, ils rejoignirent ensuite le pilier de gauche, qui était le plus dans l'ombre. Gimli leva sa hache, et les deux autres leurs armes de fortune. Les trois premiers coups retentirent, faisant trembler l'édifice. Les suivants s'abattirent de façon anarchique pour former une longue entaille. Ils tapaient de plus en plus frénétiquement, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui allait suivre. Chaque coup se répercutait le long de la paroi, donnant l'impression que l'édifice subissait un joli séisme. En prêtant l'oreille on pouvait à présent entendre la tour grincer, quand les premiers coups tintèrent contre la porte. Quelques maigres minutes plus tard, le premier craquement retentit et Aragorn fit volte-face. Deuxième craquement, l'Elfe porta un dernier coup et se retourna à son tour. La porte s'effondra dans un craquement sinistre. Sans attendre, le seigneur du Gondor projeta sa hache dans l'encadrement de la porte, espérant quelques faibles dégâts. Avec bien plus d'efficacité, Legolas vida son carquois.

Sortirent les premiers Orks, suivis des Gobelins, et enfin les Hommes qui se mirent en retrait. Comme escompté, ils débarquaient l'œil torve, voire une gueule de bois, ressemblant plus à des badauds qu'à une armée, bien qu'ils aient tous pris soins de s'armer et même parfois d'enfiler un bout d'armure. Indiffèrent à cette scène, Gimli hachait avec une régularité exemplaire.

Les premiers assaillants s'élancèrent, et deux épées sortirent de leurs fourreaux. Aragorn dégaina Anduril, et Legolas une épée très légère et maniable. Aragorn coupa la tête de l'inconscient qui le chargeait, et fit face à la marée noire qui déferlait sur lui. Un Ork vint s'empaler sur la longue lame, auquel se succéda ce qui était à présent une moitié de gobelins. Devant les deux combattants s'entassait à présent un tas de corps, d'où ruisselait un flot de sang noir sur un sol déjà gris. Dans sa main, enchaînait les passes et les moulinets, contrant et ripostant sans répit pour donner la mort. Aragorn attaquait avec des coups vifs, déchirant le premier point découvert qui s'offrait à lui. Jetant un coup d'œil à droite, il remarqua le style beaucoup plus aérien de Legolas : Son épée virevoltait de droite à gauche, et trouvait les meilleurs points faibles pour tuer par de petits coups secs et précis. L'Elfe sautait d'un moulinet à une estocade, glissant de temps à autre des quartes ou des écharpes, faisant parfois apparaître une parade. Il contrait peu, préférant feinter par des gestes amples pour au final mieux enfoncer sa lame. Aragorn fut rassuré de ne pas le voir en difficulté, et retourna à ses propres combats. Il abattit son épée à l'aveuglette, ce qui eu pour effet de fendre un crâne jusqu'à l'épaule. Et derrière, Gimli produisait toujours un bruit de fond.

Soudain, un Ork s'enfonça sur Anduril, entraînant le poignet d'Aragorn jusqu'au sol et coinçant la lame coincée sous lui. Dans un soubresaut, le brun réussit à débloquer son arme. Il était encore à demi courbé, lorsqu'il sentit le fer siffler et s'enfoncer dans son flanc droit. Il ferma les yeux, attendant que l'arme finisse de passer à travers lui. Lorsqu'il entendit la lame tinter sur le sol, il se releva vivement, et eut tout juste le temps de voir le blond se retourner et s'occuper de ses assaillants. Une main sur son entaille, il reprit ses attaques avec lassitude, s'étonnant que Legolas ait eu le temps de s'occuper de lui.

Puis, tout se passa très vite. Ils entendirent la voix lointaine de Gimli crier : « écartez-vous, vous deux », et la fin de sa phrase fut noyée dans un énorme vacarme. Leurs ennemis ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et s'écartèrent aussi vite qu'ils purent. Seul restait Legolas, toujours au prise avec un Gobelin plutôt coriace. A en juger leur expression, ils n'avaient pas entendu l'avertissement du Nain. Aragorn bouscula Legolas, le faisant chuter. Il fit un brusque pas en arrière, et le poteau suivi du reste de la tour s'écroula à ces pieds.

Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas mort disparurent, seuls restèrent Aragorn et Gimli, à quelques centimètres du tas de débris.

Finalement, le tailleur de pierre demanda : « vous allez le retrouver ? ». Le Rôdeur acquiesça, et s'avança sur le tas de débris, à peu près là où était tombé le blond.

Aragorn cherchait méticuleusement, mais sans espoir. Derrière lui, Gimli y mettait beaucoup plus de fougue. Tout autour d'eux, rien n'avait changé. Pas un bruit, un ciel d'azur, un paysage de marbre. Rien ne laissait paraître le combat qui s'était déroulé, mais c'était différent. Implacablement différent. Un nuage blanc –ou un trou noir– s'été formé dans l'esprit d'Aragorn, et jetait un voile de vide sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Les apparences étaient restées les mêmes, mais derrière, tout était terne. Etrange impression. Pour le moment, faire le vide. Chercher. « Gimli ! Venez m'aider ! » Demanda Aragorn face à un bloc plus lourd que les autres. A eux deux, ils finirent par faire basculer la plaque, découvrant un espace creux, ils y virent le corps de Legolas, recouvert aux trois quarts de décombres en tout genre. Devant le silence de Gimli, Aragorn se résigna à descendre. Avec des gestes d'automates, il s'agenouilla auprès de l'Elfe, et glissa une main dans son cou. Le Nain l'entendit murmurer « c'est un miracle... » tandis que son visage s'éclairait peu à peu d'un sourire. Aragorn eut tôt fait de déblayer le corps du blond, qu'il prit entre ses bras. Une fois à l'ombre de la forêt, il soigna tant bien que mal les coupures et contusions qui sillonnaient le corps de l'Elfe, et chargea Gimli de le surveiller pendant qu'il se rafistolait le côté droit.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Legolas se réveillait déjà. Il était couvert de bleus et ressemblait à un tas de bosses et plaies, mais réussit quand même sourire en voyant Aragorn :

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, murmura-t-il.

- c'est bien la première fois ! Lui rétorqua le brun en rendant son sourire à Legolas.

- Notre ami vous aura préféré à l'état de puzzle que de crêpe ! Plaisanta Gimli.

Legolas voulut rire, mais son sourire se transforma vite en grimace douloureuse.

- Pas une partie de mon corps ne me fiche la paix soupira-t-il

Ils dînèrent comme ils purent, Gimli, qui avait retrouvé sa langue, donnant à manger à Legolas qui ne pouvait même pas s'asseoir. Aragorn lui, contemplait la scène en souriant sous sa capuche. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi heureux...Tout paraissait parfait. Si, si, même Gimli. Le seigneur du Gondor avait déjà ressenti ça, une seule fois. C'était quand... Le brun recracha ce qu'il était en train de boire, et fut pris de la quinte de toux of the century. Legolas leva des yeux inquiets, et le nain se précipita pour lui donner de grandes claques dans le dos :

- Vous vous êtes trompé de trou ? Demanda Gimli

- Ouais, balbutia Aragorn avant de se rembrunir, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point...

La seule fois où il avait ressenti ça, c'était la première fois qu'il avait embrassé Arwen... Si un jour on lui avait dit que se serait un homme qui déclencherait ce sentiment chez lui! Et encore un Elfe, qui plus est. Il regarda le blond, _ce_ blond endormi. Mais, il détourna bien vite le regard, non pas que le panorama de couleur qui s'étalait sur sa figure lui déplaise, mais comme s'il avait peur que l'Elfe surprenne ses pensées. Mais comment avait-il put en arriver là... Ce n'était pas possible quand même...Si ?

Finalement, il préféra s'endormir avant que Legolas ne se réveille, car l'Elfe n'était pas du genre à faire la grasse matinée.

Le lendemain matin, le brun préféra ne pas se souvenir de ses rêves. Avec Gimli, ils rassemblèrent quelques branches, et réussirent à construire un brancard brinquebalant qu'ils ajustèrent entre leurs deux chevaux, et prièrent Legolas de s'allonger dessus. Prièrent, car ce dernier tenait absolument à monter sur son cheval, mais vu qu'il marchait comme un

sub-claquant hémiplégique, il fut forcé et contraint de s'allonger (en plus Aragorn s'était montré très insistant, alors...).

L'atmosphère était relativement joyeuse tandis qu'ils traversaient la forêt en sens inverse, mais leur enthousiasme diminua dès qu'il retrouvèrent les landes de Rhûn, toujours l'impression que le temps s'écoulait à contre cœur. Ils chevauchaient le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient compte tenu de Legolas. D'ailleurs, Aragorn n'osait même plus le regarder depuis qu'il avait l'impression d'être... Enfin de... Bref, il n'osait même plus lui parler, laissant à Gimli le soin de lui tenir une conversation qu'il n'écoutait même plus. Le soir tomba sans que Grand-Pas ne s'en rende compte (un rien le chamboule cet homme !), et ce fut Gimli qui l'arrêta, argumentant que manger et dormir était deux activités devenues souvenirs à ses yeux.

Le Rôdeur acquiesça donc, et ils s'installèrent pour la nuit. Il décrocha Legolas et le déposa sur l'herbe en douceur mais, il l'espérait, en restant distant. Le brun grignota quelques miettes en constatant que l'état de Legolas s'arrangeait puisqu'il arrivait à manger tout seul, comme un grand, et rejeta sa capuche sur sa tête pour rester le plus dans l'ombre. Assis en tailleur, le dos raide, il se mit à réfléchir. Devant lui, Gimli et Legolas sombraient doucement dans le sommeil. Aragorn ne voulait surtout pas dormir. Il voulait comprendre. Comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait pour Legolas, afin de dissiper ses doutes. Il essayait de se persuader qu'il n'était décidément pas amoureux de l'Elfe. Mais malheureusement, et le malheur fait bien les choses me direz-vous, il se trouve que chaque fois qu'il essayait de dissiper son sentiment, il ne faisait que le renforcer. Aragorn en était à se demander s'il n'était pas cruellement en manque et s'il n'avait pas viré nympho, quand un gémissement se fit entendre. Ses pensées et lui-même se figèrent simultanément. But il se déraidit quand il vit que ce n'était que Legolas. Mais il se figea à nouveau (position « manche de balais dans le dos ») quand il se rendit compte que c'était justement Legolas !

- Vous avez mal ? Réussit-il à lui demander en le scrutant

- Bien deviné ! Soupira l'Elfe.

- Où ça ? Demanda-t-il en prenant sur lui, et en décidant de rester calme.

- Là, dit le blond en désignant une ligne qui lui barrait tout le thorax.

Pile ce qu'il redoutait ! En soupirant, il aida Legolas à s'asseoir, et lui enleva le machin beige et vert qu'il appelait sa pèlerine, et sa chemise en coton. Il l'allongea à nouveau, et Aragorn découvrit un torse laiteux parcouru d'un large trait au ton noiro-violet (comment ça j'invente des mots ?).

-Vous savez comment c'est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il impressionné

- Une poutre, il me semble. Répondit le blond.

Le Rôdeur, dont les talents de guérisseur ne sont plus à prouver, posa une main froide en travers de la blessure. Le torse se souleva dans un frisson, et Aragorn ferma les yeux. Il se pencha en avant et... ... ... Murmura quelques paroles en Elfique ( heureusement que le titre indique l'issu de cette fic, sinon je crois que bon nombre de nerfs auraient craqué !) avant de badigeonner la meurtrissure d'une pommade qu'il gardait dans son sac.

- C'est de l'Arnica ? S'enquit le blond

- Ah non ! Mais c'est son générique. Sinon ça coûte trop chère, et avec tout ce que consomme la compagnie...

- Evidement, approuva Legolas. En plus avec ce trou de Sécu qui n'en finit pas...

Aragorn posa une dernière fois sa main sur la blessure, et quelques dernières paroles moururent entre ses lèvres.

Puis il aida l'Elfe à se rhabiller, et resta assis à côté de lui. Aussitôt, il se sentit gêné. Ils étaient tous les deux, et vu l'état de Legolas, s'il voulait il pourrait... Aragorn essaya sans succès d'arrêter le flot de ses pensées. Surtout ces pensées... Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça. Comment pourrait-il encore affronter le regard de Legolas ?

- A quoi pensez-vous ? Demanda justement l'Elfe, je sens votre cœur battre étrangement vite.

- Rien... Rien je pensais à Arwen, mentit précipitamment le Rôdeur.

- Et votre cœur s'accélère souvent comme ça ?

- Euh... Oui, plutôt, répondit Aragorn qui s'était habitué aux questions du blond. Le plus souvent quand on se retrouve, parfois quand je pense à elle.

A sa grande surprise, Legolas pris un air Horrifié. Il se dressa tant bien que mal sur ces jambes et voulut partir en courant, mais sa démarche de lépreux en phase terminale ne lui permit pas de faire plus de quelques mètres, et il s'effondra. Aragorn se précipita sur lui :

« Mais vous êtes fous ? » Lui fit-il 'aimablement' remarquer. Legolas s'éloigna de lui, et laissa tomber plusieurs de ses longues mèches devant ses yeux.

- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda le brun

- Je viens de comprendre, lui répondit une petite voix étouffée... Je crois que je vous aime...

- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous avez réagi comme ça, dit Aragorn qui ne voulait surtout pas savoir ce que signifiait ce que lui avait dit le blond.

- J'ai paniqué, dit-il, d'abord vous aimez la dame Arwen...

- Arwen a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, je l'ai senti. S'entendit annoncer Aragorn. Ce qui était parfaitement vrai, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il disait ça.

- Ca ne change rien, reprit l'Elfe. Il inspira profondément et dit : Bon, je vais tout vous révéler. En fait c'est cette stupide fanficeuse qui trouvait bizarre que j'accepte directe ma « Gayttitude », et donc pensait que je pourrais vous trouver tellement beau, et valeureux, etc... Que je trouverais déplacé de vous aimer, ce qui, entre nous, est aux trois-quarts vrai. Mais comme ça fait neuneu à écrire, je le dis comme ça. A vous de jouer maintenant, essayez de faire mieux que moi (Flubb : pfff !).

Aragorn contempla l'Elfe, et essaya de savoir à quel point il comptait pour lui. Il aurait voulut le rassurer, mais il ne savait pas comment. Ou plutôt si, mais il n'était pas certain de cette méthode qu'il s'échinait à repousser. Il commençait à se fâcher contre lui-même en voyant Legolas de plus en plus mal à l'aise, quand une conversation lui revint à l'esprit. Une conversation qu'il avait eu il y a quelques jours, au bas de l'escalier d'une arrière-cour mal entretenue. Alors, sans réfléchir plus loin, il pris le menton de l'Elfe dans sa main et embrassa du mieux qu'il put les lèvres si fines.

OWARI 

Juste...

Prologue de fin...............................................................................................

- Ah ! Aragorn, vous êtes là ! S'exclama Legolas en trouvant son amant assoupit au pied d'un arbre de la Lorien. Il se jeta sur les genoux du Rôdeur, et l'embrassa longuement. Amusé, Aragorn le souleva jusqu'à son lit, et le laissa tomber lourdement. Quand l'Elfe eut fini de rebondir sur le matelas, il attira Aragorn contre lui. Une fois de plus il détailla son visage et se mit à rire.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le brun

- Rien, je repensais à notre conversation dans les plaines, il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'on loupe _ça _!

- C'est certain, approuva Aragorn, l'avantage c'est que du coup on est toujours obligé de rattraper quelque chose.

Silence. Enfin, Legolas parla avec une lueur mi-sadique mi-amusée dans le regard :

- Eh, Aragorn, vous savez quoi ?

- Oh non ! S'exclama celui-ci qui savait à quoi le blond pensait.

Mais il éteignit tout de même la lumière, autant qu'on puisse le faire dans la forêt, et commença à enlever les habits de Legolas.

OWARI, pour de bon.


End file.
